For the Visually Impaired
by LizardTongues
Summary: Lovino hates his new glasses.


They weren't too big, slim, very stylish. No rims, Lovino would never pick rims. They stuck out too much. You'd might as well be saying 'hey look at me and my stupid new glasses.' The bend, temple, and ear piece were all a dark maroon color, so it almost blended into his hair.

They were still sitting in their case, clean and completely new. Lovino had worn them once, to try them on, and that's it.

He contemplated putting them on as he squinted at the macaroni box in his hand. The wooden spoon in his hand slowed down as it stirred the macaroni, so he could concentrate on what the small print instructions said. He squinted until his eyes were nearly shut, then tried moving the box closer, then further away.

Antonio watched with an amused smile on his face, from the kitchen table where he usually sat when Lovi cooked. He slowly shook his head and laughed, "Just put them on, Lovi."

"No." Lovino answered immediately. "I can read it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Lovino turned and looked at Antonio, "I'm fine, I don't need those…things." He turned back to the blurry mess of words, then heard Antonio's chair scrap against the floor, then footsteps. He knew Antonio was right behind him, then felt his hands slide over his hips as he rested his head on Lovino's shoulder, reading the instructions for himself. He hugged Lovino's waist and let out a breathy laugh.

"How long does it say to cook them for?" He asked.

Lovino hesitated. "You're here, read it for yourself." He could feel Antonio sigh as his body relaxed against his.

"Lovi…"

"I just…!" Lovino put down the wooden spoon and sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back on Antonio, knowing he'd hold him up. "They make me look stupid."

"I doubt it." Antonio shrugged. "I haven't seen you in them yet… but I bet you look just as gorgeous as you do now."

Lovino flushed at the compliment, his heart racing because of Antonio's words. He never failed to take his breath away. "I…" He cleared his throat, "No, I…I'm serious. I look like a…like a dork." Antonio's laughter caught him off-guard. It agitated him enough to push Antonio away and grab his spoon, "Get away from me, I'm cooking."

Antonio chuckled and leaned against the counter, beside Romano. He studied his face, the face he knew so well, and saw that he was trying to read the box again. "What are you so worried about, Lovino? I saw the glasses, I saw that the lenses were picked to look invisible, no rims, and the…wobbly arm thingies are almost the same color as your hair. You're trying to hide, again." Again. And again and again and again. Lovino was hide n' seek champion of the world for the hiding team. He spent most of his life trying to be noticed, but at the same time, being too scared to be.

And, surprisingly, Lovino must have been in a neutral mood today, because he actually answered, "It just angers me." He stopped stirring again, and was staring at nothing.

"What does?"

"Antonio, we live forever!" Lovino threw down the spoon with such force, it startled Antonio, who jumped in response. "I'm not just going to be stuck with these things for a few decades, I'm going to be stuck with them until Italy crumbles to the ground and dies-until I die." He could see the look of pain across Antonio's face, but didn't give him a chance to speak, "I'm stuck with these forever." He said weakly, "I'm going to look like an idiot for the rest of my life."

"Lovi, Lovi…" Antonio whispered, pulling Lovino in for a comfortable hug. Lovino allowed him to, but didn't lift his arms to hug him back. "From the various mental images I've pictures of you in your glasses, I can assure you that you do not look like an idiot, or anything of the sort. You do and always will, look utterly beautiful." Lovino didn't respond, but Antonio knew it was just his cute hesitation as he dealt with the compliment overload, so he continued. "Austria wears glasses, and has for a very long time. Sweden… Germany has reading glasses, just like you."

"Ugh, so?" Lovino whined, looking up at Antonio.

"Well… if a certain potato bastard can put up with his glasses, I'm sure you can with yours!"

Lovino was quiet for a moment. He buried his head into Antonio's shirt again, "I…guess."

"America wears glasses." Antonio put the nail in the coffin. He didn't just put it there, but he jammed it in with the heel of his boot, and then again with a war hammer. Antonio watched Lovino slowly peel away from him, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Okay, if that idiot can do it…" He trailed off.

"Ah-ha!" Antonio laughed, clapping his hands like an excited schoolboy. "So! Are you going to put them on?" He asked. He was practically giddy.

Lovino stared at the floor for what seemed like hours. The blush on his face got deeper with each embarrassing thought. What if Antonio didn't like them? Was he just being nice? Wouldn't the glasses get in the way of their kissing? With that last thought, Lovino winced, and wanted to decline, but then he saw Antonio's excited, waiting, adorable, face.

He couldn't say no.

"Don't laugh." Lovino snapped as Antonio practically jumped up and down in anticipation. Lovino walked over to his travel bag and unzipped the front pocket where his glasses case was. He put it on the table and opened it, his back to Antonio.

"I won't laugh, I won't laugh…" Antonio said, calming himself down so he didn't look like an idiot anymore. He stood patiently and saw Lovino lift the glasses onto his face. Lovino stood, hesitated, for a long time.

He eventually turned his head to look at Antonio and said weakly, "I look stupid." The glasses hugged to the bridge of his nose perfectly. He stood awkwardly as Antonio stared.

Suddenly, Antonio pushed himself away from the counter and put his hands carefully on the sides of Lovino's neck, his thumbs running over his jaw. "Oh, Lovi…_Lovi…" _Lovino flushed as Antonio stared at him like he was the most beautiful gem in the world, "I think I've fallen in love with you all over again."

Lovino's eyes widened, and he had to bite his lip to help suppress tiny tears that were sure to form. He darted his eyes away and shook his head, his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose just a tiny bit. Antonio had to control himself so he wouldn't ravage the cute little Italian under his grip.

"A-All over again…huh?" Lovino repeated, barely above a whisper.

"And more." Antonio placed a small kiss on Romano's forehead, "I didn't think it was possible to love you any more, but you've proved me wrong."

Lovino winced and moved away, darting his eyes around the room, looking at everything except Antonio.

"They can't look that good."

Antonio moved Lovino closer to his body, he could feel the heat off Lovino's cheeks and the speed of his breath as he leaned down further, until their lips were millimeters from touching.

"Oh, but they do…" Antonio breathed, leaning forward- confused when Lovino suddenly snapped his head back. He was about to ask why, but then smelt it himself. They both looked over to the oven, where black smoke was rising to the ceiling, tiny little flames slid up the side of the pan. Lovino rushed over and turned off the oven, putting his arm over the heat, then snapping it back before he could burn himself. Antonio quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it at the oven. Lovino moved away quickly before the white foam got on his clothes or shoes.

Once the fire was out, Antonio looked at Lovino. He was inspecting his arm for burns, but he didn't see any.

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked, putting the fire extinguisher on the counter and looking at the mess.

"Yeah." Lovino answered. He looked up at Spain and pushed his glasses up with his finger, putting them back into place. And, Antonio almost cursed by how cute that action was, when it was done by Lovino, but Lovino didn't seem to notice. "Should we just order pizza?" He asked, looking at the mess and trying to see if the oven was okay.

Pizza. That was so Lovino.

"Sure."


End file.
